RobStar Week 2017
by NostalgiaSucker96
Summary: My submissions for RobStar Week! A series of oneshots filled with fluff and romance starring Robin and Starfire!
1. Day 3 - Fireworks

_Welp, here it is! This was a fun prompt to work with!_

The night was clear of clouds, warm of temperature and filled with stars. The figure of the crescent moon shone like a gem amidst the canvas that was this summer night. But very few people in Jump City were able to take time and appreciate it's beauty, for even in these late hours, they had errands to attend to, jobs to do. A city brimming with life and action that contrasted the calm void of the night.

And somewhere amidst the coast of Jump, a great tower shaped like a T, stood proud and tall, like a shield against the dangers of the rest of world. On top of it, an orange skinned girl with green eyes and fire-red hair was staring at the night sky. Humming a song to herself and letting her legs dangle over the edge of the roof, kicking them around without a care in the world, the alien known as Starfire loved these kinds of nights. Squinting her eyes in concentration, she tried to find constellations to pass the time.

Her concentration was broken by the arrival of a new presence on the roof. A very familiar and welcome presence. From the confident rhythm of his steps, to the cheap and abundant hairgel, she knew who it was. She smiled to herself as she felt a pair of gloved hands gently wrapping themselves around her waist. _Robin._

Nuzzling his head against her neck, the dark-haired acrobat chuckled when she turned around with a warm smile on her face and captured his lips with hers. The kiss was slow and easy as they savored each other's taste.

They broke the kiss after a while, looking at each other in the eyes, breathless but so very happy.

Robin broke the silence first. "Hey."

Star giggled at how lovestruck and dopey he sounded when he made that remark and responded with her own. "Greetings, Robin."

"So, what are you doing here all by yourself? Shouldn't you be at bed by now... with me... cuddling each other?" he stated with a smirk, cuddling her to accentuate his point.

She laughed at his forwardness. Ever since they became a couple two years ago, he had been so much more open with her and she loved it when he was like this.

With one arm around the back of his neck and the other stroking his hair, she replied: "A tempting suggestion. For your information, I came here to watch the stars. It is not often that I get to see them in such clarity... it is truly a sight to behold."

Robin nodded at that, slowly taking one of her hands off him and intertwining his fingers with hers. "I think I might have an idea to make this night even better... Tell me... do you remember our first date?"

Starfire smirked slyly. "You mean after Tokyo or after we first met?"

Robin laughed at that. "When we first met. You know... at the Feriss Wheel?"

"When that tentacle monster caught me. mistaking me for my sister..." she continued.

"There you go. Well, they're showing fireworks again tonight. What do you say? Wanna go there for a while with me?" he asked, with a barely withheld tone of hope for her to say "yes".

How could she ever refuse that kind of proposition?

Her response was to get up on her feet and extend her arm with a smile on her face, showing that she is ready. He eagerly took it and they flew away from the tower.

Robin could never get enough of flying with Star. He enjoyed so many things from it. From the way she held him, to the way her face lit up, to the pure thrill of being so high up, it was like a dream come true to him. As for her, the thought of sharing the wonderful experience of flight with him filled her with such joy that she had to restrain herself from flying into space.

They arrived at the carnival fairly quickly. Star started descending, but Robin tapped her shoulder gently to get her attention, stopping her. "Wait! Why don't we just... stay up here? It feels much better when we're alone."

Starfire nodded and shifted Robin a bit in her grasp so he would be more comfortable. A moment later, the sky lit up in many vibrant colors as the fireworks were set off.

If the night sky was a canvas, then the ones who set off the fireworks were the painters. Dozens of fireworks streaked through the sky, leaving a trail of sparks around them like comets before exploding in a fireball of color. Robin and Starfire were in awe of how gorgeous this display was.

Some of those fireworks even created shapes when they exploded. From hearts to stars to even the faces of the Titans themselves. Near the end of the fireworks show, a barrage of fireworks filled the sky until they exploded all at once, creating the smiling faces of Robin and Starfire next to each other, surrounded by a large pink heart. Suffice to say, Robin and Starfire were flattered at how much the city appreciated them and supported them. Although they felt that doing good was its own reward, they definitely didn't mind this show of gratitude.

"Amazing..." Robin said.

Starfire turned his face towards her and looked deeply into his eyes, visible to her despite the mask. "Like I said before... Earth is full of amazing things."

They kissed each other deeply and passionately, Robin wrapping his arms around her neck and Starfire wrapping her arms around his waist. They kissed and held each other in the sky, the stars illuminating their bodies, a different set of fireworks being set off inside their hearts.


	2. Day 4 - Rain

_Oh, I'm satisfied with this one! Hope you get something out of it too! Don't be afraid to comment, it only makes me a better writer through criticism or encouragement. Anyways, here goes!_

 **Rain/Thunderstorm**

The beauty of the wide blue sky seemed lost to the people of Jump City as dark clouds consumed it, pouring down rain on the concrete buildings and the traffic-filled streets. Rain has so many different qualities to it. It can create life through watering the plants of the world. And it can also take life away through causing floods.

But most of the good citizens of Jump had no time to ponder such things as they ran through the streets of the city in order to reach their destinations before they get too wet. Who could blame them? The rain was not letting up, getting stronger by the moment, until lightning lit up the clouds, a frightening form of light in a sea of darkness, and thunder boomed across the city. Most people found this sight unpleasant.

But other people liked the rain. They enjoyed watching it from the windows of their homes, experiencing a warm and cozy feeling as they did so. Starfire of the Teen Titans was one of those people.

Starfire loved watching the rain. Especially when she had Robin to cuddle with as she did, a pink fluffy blanket covering them both as they just sat on the couch of the Ops Room. Rain had a very special meaning to her, as many of her memories were created on rainy days.

Her first memory of rain was one of fear. During her first days as a Teen Titan, she tried to grow accustomed to her new home planet of Earth. Some things were easier to learn, others not. But rain was something she had never seen before. The sight of the sky going dark and lighting streaking across the clouds was a scary experience for her. She'd try her damndest to not show that fear, lest she became a subject of ridicule, but Robin, ever the detective, wasn't fooled by the facade. He watched her nervous glances across the room as the team had dinner. As she entered her room, she covered herself in her blankets and pillows, trying to drown out the sound of the thunderstorm, to no effect. In a few moments, she heard her door open, and she peeked out of her shelter to see... Robin, in a white T-shirt and black boxers. He had a warm smile on his face, partly out of amusement due to the comical sight of Starfire building a tiny fortress out of pillows and blankets and partly to reassure her than she's safe and that he's here for her. It would seem that her soundproofing measures did little to cover her small cries and whimpers of fear

"Hey, Star." He said. "You alright? You seemed worried back at dinner."

Starfire gulped out of embarrassment. She put on a fake smile, trying to show a brave face. "Oh, it is nothing, my friend! I am perfectly alright!"

Robin could barely contain his chuckle. "So, what what's with the tiny fort, then?"

"Er... umm..." she stammered. She realized this wasn't working. Her eyes looked downcast as she hugged herself in sadness. Robin felt sorry for his behavior before and realized he had to make things right. He climbed atop her bed and sat beside her. He went for a hug, but he thought this went beyond their boundaries so he put his hand on her shoulder. Normally, he wouldn't be this close to a girl as beautiful as Starfire, but his need to help those around him overcame that shyness.

Starfire sighed. "I am sorry to bother you with this, but..."

"You are afraid of the storm." He stated simply.

Starfire had a dejected expression as she nodded. "I have never seen such a thing on Tameran. Please, why is the sky crying? Did we hurt it?"

Robin smiled at how poetic the way she described rain was. "No, no. That's rain is just water that was in gas form coming back down to Earth. It helps plants grow and quenches the thirst of people without water. And the lightning is just a chemical reaction."

Starfire listened closely as he explained. She made sure to remember his words. "Please... I... believe I require the company. Would you stay here and sleep with me?"

Robin looked nervous himself as he blushed a tomato red. "Erm... umm... I don't know."

Starfire looked at him, pleading with her eyes. In that moment, he knew he couldn't refuse her. "Alright."

The way her face lit up in relief and gratitude as he agreed was all worth it. He insisted that they sleep on opposite sides of the bed as to make sure they wouldn't cross "certain boundaries", as Robin put it. It was strange indeed when they found themselves with their arms wrapped around each other in an embrace when they woke up.

That memory was one of the first she shared with Robin. Star learned to love the rain ever since. And of course, that wasn't the only memory of a rainy day she shared with Robin. That day in Tokyo... Starfire got goosebumps just by thinking about it. He was still a bumbling, shy boy, but he finally overcame his insecurities and kissed her. He love he showed for her in his kiss was something she'd never forget. She couldn't help but find it curious that their relationship as best friends began in the same way their relationship as a romantic couple was: In the rain.

Starfire slowly got up from Robin's embrace as she decided to create a new memory.

"Where are you going, beautiful?" Robin asked with a lazy grin.

"I am going outside." She stated simply.

Robin raised an eyebrow at that. "In the rain?"

"Yes. Would you care to join me?"

Robin seemed to be caught off guard by this proposition. He thought about staying inside... but it didn't sound half as pleasant as being with Starfire, even in the rain.

"Ah, what the Hell." He got up and locked his hand around hers as they ran outside towards the roof.

The rain seemed to slow down to a light drizzle as they went outside. Their costumes grew damp and their hair became messy. But they cared little about appearances as Starfire began to dance in the rain, holding Robin's hands in her own, spinning and laughing like a child. Her infectious laughter overcame Robin puzzled demeanor as he joined in the dancing and laughing.

Starfire loved the rain. It contained many memories that were precious to her. And it could help her create even more.


	3. Day 5 - Summer

_OK, this will be my final submission for this week. I feel very honored to have contributed to the fandom, even if it is just a tiny little bit! Many thanks to all who read my stories, you people are amazing! ^_^_

 **Summer**

The morning sun scorched the earth, it's rays shining bright light upon the city of Jump. At last, summer had come! Children and adults alike began their vacation, whether that meant staying in their homes or going out of town. And most, if not all, took the time to go out for a swim at the nearby sea. Jump City had many advantages to it and it being close to the coast at summer was one of them.

And this did not go unnoticed even by the protectors of Jump, the Teen Titans. They were making ready to move to the beach. Unfortunately, Titans Tower was way too rocky for them to enjoy, so they had to move out. Surprisingly, it was Raven who suggested that they go out for a swim. "It'll help _some_ people cool off their heads." Robin let out a sheepish chuckle at that. "Besides, we should really get moving before an alarm goes off."

Picking up their swimsuits, towels, and sunblock, the Titans took the T-Car and left for the beach. Thankfully, it wasn't too crowded with people, since tourist season hadn't started yet. The people on the beach only greeted them with a hand wave, which the Titans readily responded to and then left them to go with their business. Although they were heroes, the people of Jump seemed to treat them like normal people most of the time. And the Titans certainly didn't mind. They liked attention, but they weren't fans of being smothered by it.

The Titans quickly found a spot on the beach and planted an umbrella on it. They were eager to get in the water.

"Hey, Cy! Aren't you gonna join us?" chirped Beast Boy.

"Cy shook his head. "Nah, I'd love to, but my robot body and water don't exactly mix."

Beast Boy tilted his head. "Funny, I could swear that you would make your body waterproof of something by now."

"I'm working on that, but it's just not ready yet, B."

Beast Boy looked kinda disappointed. "Aww... And I wanted to kick your butt at a water fight."

Cyborg merrily chuckled." Oh, that would never happen even if I was waterproof. Wanna try and make good on that in a game of volleyball?"

"Beast Boy grinned. "Oh, you're on!" And with that, he left off to swim. He didn't change his form to a sea creature, since he wanted to remember what swimming in human form really is like.

Robin, dressed in a blue shirt and black swimming trunks, let a small smile grace his features at that interaction. He felt sorry for Cy not being able to join them in all their activities, but he also felt proud of how Beast Boy seemed to care for him. In a way, he admired the kid. His cheerful personality seemed to light up all of the Titans's days. Kinda like a certain Tamaranean Princess...

And speaking of which, said princess wrapped her hands around his waist behind his back and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Cyborg will be fine. You worry too much, my love."

Robin sighed. "I know, I know... it's just... no one deserves to be alone, especially not Cy."

Starfire squeezed him a bit. "But he is not alone. Cyborg seems to be coping with it just fine. And he said that he would make himself waterproof soon. Robin, your concern is appreciated, but I believe it is not warranted."

Robin sighed again. A sigh of relief. "You're probably right." He turned around to face her, a sly smirk on his face. 'So... what kind of swimsuit are you wearing?"

Starfire met his smirk in equal measure. "I believe you will have to wait to find out."

Robin chuckled. "Fair enough. I'm going in now. I guess we'll meet in the water later."

Starfire nodded in understanding. And with that, Robin took off his shirt. Starfire couldn't help but stare at Robin's athletic and toned body, honed by years of exercise, training and fighting. Not too lean or too buff, he seemed to be gowing into a fine young man faster than she expected. And his scars did nothing to deter her, in fact, they made him look all the more appealing to her.

Robin noticed that and he grinned at her reaction. He considered himself lucky to get a response like that from Star, especially since she was, well, Starfire.

As he went into the water, Star went back at the umbrella, where Raven was sitting. "I am going into the water now. Care to join me, sister Raven?"

Raven looked up at Starfire as she lay down on the straw beach mat. Starfire referred to her as sister on several occasions and she was always caught off guard when that happened. She felt honored that Starfire considered her as a sister and she was more than happy to fill in the gap left by the treacherous Blackfire. Not to mention she thought of Star as a sister as well. Star was always supportive of her, joining her in meditation and was always willing to listen.

"Mmm, not yet. Think I'll stay here and try to get a tan." Raven said casually.

Starfire raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you even able to get a tan?"

Raven deadpanned. "That's why I said 'try'."

Starfire shrugged. At least Raven said she'd go in the water soon. Forgetting about that, she took off her "I love the Teen Titans" shirt off and started making her way towards the sea.

As Robin splashed Beast Boy with water, he took a glance at Starfire... which instantly turned into staring. She had a green bikini on that showed her luscious curves. Her hair waving through the air, with a big smile of joy on her face, Robin could only describe her as stunning, for he was stunned himself.

But he quickly sobered up when Beast Boy splashed him in the face.

"You snooze, you lose, Boy Lover!" he teased.

Robin growled in frustration, blushing as he did. 'Why you little rascal..."

"Later dude, gotta swim!" He said as he turned into a tuna and left off.

Starfire quickly met with Robin. They both admired each other's beauty and took the time to appreciate this break from their superhero lives. For a while, they weren't "just heroes", like Robin once said.

"Greetings, Robin." Star said.

"Hello, Star." he replied. "So... what would you like to do first?"

"Hmm... I believe a splash fight is in order..." She said, a mischievous grin on her face. And then she splashed Robin in the face.

Robin laughed merrily, meeting her grin with his own. "Game on, honey." And with that he splashed Star back, who in turn squealed in surprise and joy.

They continued to splash each other for a while, playing like children, without a care in the world. They never seemed to have enough of it. Eventually, Starfire splashed Robin rapidly with big waves thanks to her strength and he surrendered. When Starfire stopped, they both laughed at how disheveled their hair was. Robin's hair was all over the place, resembling a pile of pine needles. But Starfire's hair was pure pandemonium compared to that.

"OK, you beat me. So... wanna go deeper into the water with me?"

"It would be my pleasure." she smiled.

They started swimming into deeper waters, staying close to each other. When they reached a certain point, they rolled over on their backs and just floated on the water, holding hands and enjoying each other's company, basking under the warmth of the sun. But the warmth they got in their hearts from being close to each other was even greater.


End file.
